


I Choose You

by HistoriaWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18th Century, Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knight Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Running Away, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoriaWrites/pseuds/HistoriaWrites
Summary: She was not free to do anything. She was devoid of choices. Her fate sealed with the coil of a ring on her finger. Betrothed to a man she does not love.It was a bad decision really, but it was hers. Finally hers. She'd be damned if she does not take it.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Willy Tybur/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.
> 
> This fic contains Explicit Sexual Content, don't read if you're too sensitive or a minor.
> 
> The context is within the 18-century, a time to be alive as a woman harhar.

She fiddles with the lockheart gem woven on her silver bracelet. Her trembling fingers seem to match the beat of the ticking clock as she sat at a chair farthest from the Blackwood double doors in a room at her father’s estate. She tried to pay attention to everything, the soft crackling of the fireplace on her right, the whistling of the wind as it hit the window on her left, the colorful ensemble of flowers placed at a table at her front. And for a time, she begged for something to distract her at her back, a voice perhaps telling her, this was not a good idea, never a good idea. All efforts made to distract her from what’s behind those doors and the object, wrapped around her ring finger. A reminder of what was to come.

Lady Historia Reiss, the 18 year old youngest daughter of the Archduke Rod Reiss of Paradisia sat by herself at the secluded office of her father. There she sat waiting for him, very much aware of the meeting simultaneously happening behind those closed doors. A meeting she should have been part of. Now she sits, like a child, awaiting what feels like punishment. For goodness sake, this is punishment. The punishment for being born a woman at this time.

She has rehearsed in her head the events that will unfold once those doors open. In a way, this is what she believes will save her from heartbreak, anger, and agony. But then the doors open, she immediately stands and curtsies. The sound of footsteps filled the room, it was enough to overthrow these rehearsed thoughts in her mind. She forgets everything and feels everything she feared she would.

In came her father, a rather short-statured man from whom she took resemblance to minus the dark hair. Behind him, with his proud stature and respect-commanding presence was William Tybur. Grand Archduke of Paradisia, a man of 27 years. Her betrothed.

“The date has been set, my dear. At the first bloom of Narcissus, you will wed the grand archduke. Plans have also been put into motion for the marriage. The House of Lords have been pleased with the arrangement and all we need is for a ceremony to finally join our houses”. Rod Reiss belows with a laugh after, seemingly more pleased with the new connection with the Grand Archdukes of their kingdom.

The Grand Archduke William or Willy as most of his closest acquaintances have called him, approached the young girl and offers his palm. It felt more of a command really and she had no choice but to lift her hand and offer it to the lion’s mouth. Finally holding her hand, Willy places a gently kiss on her hands. “It is an honor to finally be with my intended. I am tempted to seize the remaining days of this courtship for the cost tying our families together”

“Your Highness, the lords won’t take kindly with the haste of our marriage”, Historia says, and if she could vomit what was left of her supper she would. She would probably take aim at that sly face of his. Manners be damned. He may just be another man who finds pleasure in the use of women, specifically a woman’s body.

She drowns out what follows the rest of the evening in that room, paying no mind to the conversation her father and her match had. Politics, Dukedom, Wealth, Power.. And heirs. It’s the most she could do from wishing she was numb to it all. To be young and naive, To wish that she could make her own choices. And has her gaze shifted to the man standing near the double doors on guard and on duty. Like a dark shadow, only to be illuminated by her own. Levi Ackerman. To love she thinks.

She wasn’t free to do anything but her thoughts were her own. She was free to think and imagine. She imagined that the hand resting on her waist was his and not Willy. She imagined it was him conversing comically with her father and not Willy. She imagined it was him she will love freely and not Willy.

How she wished it was him.

The lady retires to her chambers at the strike of 9, after her father and her intended, after he kissed her hand which she hoped was the last time but realistically, would probably not be. Her lone companion was her breath of fresh air, her protector, Levi.

“Keep pouting and those wrinkles will grow longer till it becomes a second smile, Brat” 

Brat. Her designated nickname from the man she calls her protector, assigned by her father after he had proven skills and more than bearing a name descended from a line of very skilled warriors. She feels the same butterflies that linger at the mere sound of it. 

“If you were forced against your will to marry a man you do not know, I doubt it will be a cause for a smile” Historia crosses her arms, and turns away having the need to hide her face. He was her comfort indeed but finding out her true reality, she could not have but feel tears burning their way through her lashes, threatening to spill and manage to drown out all those butterflies.

Levi shifts in his stature with a slight widening of his steely eyes prepared to make an apology. “Forgive me, it’s not what I meant” and for that moment he returns to the demeanor of a soldier, not a friend. Yet he reaches for his handkerchief, kneels before the sitting lady, and hands it over for her to wipe the now flowing tears. 

He starts to hear the sniffles and see the slight tremor of her shoulders. He remained kneeling before, unsure of what to do. Even was in no part of his plan to make her cry or in any way. He had been with her for so long that the casual slip of his would soon turn as causes for her misery. 

“My lady, I -

“You promised to never call me that when we’re alone” she lifts her gaze finally to meet his soft ones. 

A soft sight, that only she was able to witness. Not his fellow imperial guards, his friends, even his family. Only her. For her. Though she wishes that for one night, please don’t let it be out of pity.

“Historia, I’m sorry, I only meant to cheer you. I completely understand how this would make you feel and I should have been more understanding that what I said was inappropriate. I merely wished to comfort you”

Historia could only stare at him. It felt too much for a night. The gravity of the events that happened prior seemed heavier than she thought she’d hope not. She could only wish for a sharp knife to destroy the seal that binds her fate. The fate of a broodmare.

Levi casts his eyes downward, unsure of what to say. It was evident that his mind was racking effort on words or even actions to comfort the young soon-to-be Grand Archduchess, a title held by the highest noble of the country. Unbeknownst to the knight, Historia continues to stare. Her sight casts slowly downward as well to the shape of his brows, his nose and to his lips. Her habit of distracting herself by means of visual fixations seem to increase as the time of her forced betrothal comes near and it manifests at this moment.

No.

Levi was no mere distraction for her.

He deserves more than that. She deserves more than that.

Sighing at his failure for ways to comfort the young noblewoman, he lifts himself off the ground, her gaze following his. “It has been a long day, perhaps a night’s rest will be best for now. I’ll be heading to the kitchen to get the maids to prepare you Chamomile tea with warmed milk. Just as how you like it”

He bows and as he turns to take his leave for the door. A delicate hand wraps around his wrist. With fingers he noticed were already devoid of a reminder that caused her misery in the first place. 

“I would like it best if you stayed here” Blue meets gray with the soft intensity of the burning wood fire.

Levi was a sharp man. And recognized that look of hers. He begins to feel the same intensity of her eyes but with the expert shadow of a controlled man. 

He must not think like this. She is his superior, in a way. His given his life willingly to protect this young woman. And yet, he is made aware of the fate he cannot protect her from.

The pair stayed silent for what felt like ages. Both unsure of what to do for the tension of the atmosphere grew increasingly unbearable to be seen as mere platonic. 

It was a bad decision but the decision was hers and hers alone. And she took it if it’s the only thing that would count as her own. 

She steps forward and kisses him.

Levi knows what treachery he’s gotten into. Honor was ingrained in his mind for what he believes was made at his birth. But the feeling of her soft lips finally on his. And he realizes the need to protect her was more than his honor all along. It was for her. Someone he grew to love.

Small hands grasps into his military uniform like it was her last lifeline. Calloused fingers made its way to her soft cheek, the other, her waist holding her for his own dear life. The intensity of his kiss finally matches hers and soon the lady found the back of her knees hitting the edge of bed. Then her back fully on the silk sheets. 

The soft sounds made by their lips contacting resounded around the large room. Light separations to change the tilting of their heads, angles changing enough for tongues to let slip and touch. The knight's hand leaves her tiny waist to trace the path of her ankle, her shin, her knees, settling on her calves, higher and higher. The more his hands ascend, the pitch and intensity of her moans become more known. The loud whimper escaping her lips was enough for Levi to snap to reality. Prompting him to lift himself from his lady, stopping the heated exchange.

“I apologize. My Lady, that was highly inappropriate of me” Levi for the first time in his life, was frantically moving to his long discarded military coat on the manor floor.

“No! Please!” Historia desperately runs after Levi catching his arms with both of her hands. Newfound tears make way on her eyes, the crimson blush of her cheeks still evident from their lust-filled exchange just moments ago.

“My lady-

“My name is Historia!” She was pleading, desperate for him to say her name. See her as she sees him. They were not unknown. These were regressed feelings for years. And she’s finally making it known but the thought of him walking away from it would be the last nail to the coffin holding her own life.

“Historia” the pained croaked of his throat surprised him. “This can’t be, you will be married soon and you can’t be with someone like me”

“What, with someone I love?” The tears she held were ironically the most free out of all the things she think of.  
Levi’s breath hitched. He can feel the pain rising and matching hers. There were from different worlds, bound by duty and chained by circumstances of birth and privilege. Like wildfire, she was meant for him to admire from a distance. A moth to flame that’s what he is.

“I am only protecting you, Historia” he was already holding one of her hands with his own, hoping to make her understand. If the Archduke and even the Grand Archduke finds out, who knows what they’d do to her. He cares not for what punishment holds for him. If she leaves with him, he will never match the grandiose life that he thinks is the best that life can offer for her.

‘I remember you’ve told me once, to live life without regret, take my choices and make them my own. I’ve made it, that choice. And that choice is you” historia says determined. “You think that accepting my fate by becoming a broodmare is protecting me? It’s a coward’s choice. Then if this is not what you want, look me in the eye and tell you don’t want this, that you don’t want me” It felt like forever again, no one moving.

Levi’s eyes darken. And This time, it was him who kisses her. His hands wipe the tears that adorn her face. She can feel herself smiling for the first time genuinely in months. She loves how her smile was met with the lips of the one she loves. Levi.

And Him, her knight, held her with the tightness he puts on the reigns of his horses but the gentleness that can be found at the touch of her skin. Only for her.

Articles of clothing litter the floor. Both soon found themselves bare for each other for the first time. Blushes on their cheeks from the intensity of what they’ve done and what they’re about to do. Historia lays on her back, hands on his forearms and Levi holds his weight above her. Knees one by one placing themselves in between her legs. Levi leans down to sneak the most passionate kiss he has given this night, and for all his nights that have come and will. He traces his kisses to her cheek and her jaw. Down to her collarbone, marking dangerously to a territory no one has touched Historia before. His left hand finds its way to her soft stomach, ascending slowly to her right breast as his lips descend finally to her left bosom. Sucking and nipping like a new babe would. Historia’s moans were breathy and erotic, arching her back, testing the man before her to not break and take her there and awakening something in him he thought he could never find the pleasure of experiencing. 

Historia was lost in the pleasure to notice his left hand leave her breast and trace patterns on her inner thigh and finally to the hidden lips in between her legs. Historia’s gasp was muffled by his lips as his fingers trace her untouched pearl. She holds his face in hands, urging him to deepen the kiss. 

“Levi, please”, and he traces a middle finger from her pearl to her entrance, driving her mad as he repeats the motions. The small lift of her hips was enough confirmation of eagerness. He breaks the kiss to watch her reaction as he inserts a finger slowly. Her aroused state manifested in how wet she was and welcoming of something foreign literally in her. Levi palms her clit while repeating the in and out pull of his middle finger all the while looking at her aroused expression, eyes half-lidded, crimson cheeks and puffy pink open lips.

At the entrance of a 2nd, then third finger, Historia’s legs instinctively spread, her hands on his chest staring right up at him, with a moaning mess. The rhythmic push-and-pull of his fingers stimulating her walls. 

Just as she was starting to feel increasing pleasure, she felt even tenfold when kissing downwards from her neck, her stomach and down to her sensitive pearl. Her breathing hitches as she felt his tongue kiss the sensitive bundle of nerves. His breath giving her shivers and soon she feels goosebumps appear. Beyond her hazy gaze on him, he looks at her like a hawk, a look that she felt was so intense, she thought she would climax then and there. 

Levi begins that slow torture of his tongue on her. The thought of his skill in bed making known to her in her bed, she doesn’t know if she can take more of it. Her hands fisting the sheets above her head, his hair, anywhere to anchor her.

“Oh, right there” she moans louder as he continues the circular motions of his tongue on her and his fingers increasing pace going in and out of her. And that’s when she felt it, the coiling in her stomach bursting pleasurably. On his fingers, she sees the first remnants of a shattered virginity.

Historia takes the time to finally see him, bare and the man she was about to make love to. Not Willy, but Him.  
She sits up and declares boldly “I want to pleasure you too” The tales she heard from maids gave her a glimpse of what it’s like to share a bed with a man, and the shared interests they have on what they like in bed. She reaches for him to lie on his back. Levi raises an eyebrow before Historia holds his face and kisses him. She, like her lover, began kissing his jaw, his neck, and then the soft lobule of his ear.

“Let me pleasure you, teach me” rubbing her hands on his chest as he kisses her collarbone. “Mhmm, Historia” Levi reaches for her hand wraps hers around his manhood. She kisses him again, the soft smacking of their lips, erotically pleasing each other and her hand moving up and down his shaft. His hands smoothing her thighs up and down as they sat upright facing each other. Historia breaks the kiss to gently push him down on his back. Her hand still on his manfood, she leans down to kiss his tip, looking up at him as if to seek assurance. He fists her hair gently as she descends on him. A first for everything, she felt confidence more than shame. This is Levi, this is no stranger. This is her lover. The slow bobbing of her head, experimenting on how much she could take determined to pleasure him. The negative pressure generated by her sealing lips on his length made him shudder. “Historia” he breathily says. Too much that he had to stop her from eliciting his climax. 

Levi lays Historia on her back again with the soft thud of her head on the pillow. Both elbows at her side with her hands placed at his back seeking reprieve from the bruising kiss he is giving her.

“Spread your legs for me, Historia” he says tickling her lips. She does so without hesitation and she soon feels the tip of his manhood, rubbing at her pearl and entrance.

It was this moment, it wasn’t just they were feeling. They were lying if they thought it was. Historia stares at him as he rests his forehead on hers. Her fingers trace his lips. “Rather you than him” she confesses, tears of genuine happiness at the corner of her eyes. 

And with that, Levi cradles her face in his hand as he slowly pushes in. Her nails digging on his back at the erotic intrusion despite the prior preparation from his fingers.

“Ahh, Levi” her mouth forming an O-shape as she grips him, removing the last barrier of innocence. He kisses languidly, tongues dancing then he begins to retract slowly making sure she feels the stimulation and pushes all the way in, claiming her.

He starts the steady motions of him making love to her. Alternating with kissing her lips and her neck. Then whispering sweet nothings on her ear. How she has yet to feel the ecstasy of making love. How beautifully vulgar it was for him to fuck her. How she’s taking him so well.

She moves her other hand from the strength of his back down to crown of his bottom, “Faster, Levi. Harder, Ruin me for any man”. He grunts and as he settles his lips on her ear, increasing his pace, truly fucking her, making love to her. His hips snapping smoothing and tip bruising her cervix, consistently hitting the stop that makes her moan the loudest. 

She moans and whispers without restraint. She feels him lift her legs higher up to the middle of his torso and she gladly wraps it around him. 

“Oh, f-” her eyes rolling back at the feeling of his going faster, never thinking how possible that was. Accompanied by the baritone grunts of Levi, the resounding skin slapping heard across the room. No longer giving a care on who might hear them. 

Levi grabs the headboard with his right hand to anchor himself as he strives to hit his thrusts deeper and harder, determined to bring them both their climax. How can something so primal be so pure, now looking at the erotic look Historia gives, eyebrows scrunched pointing upwards, lips parting, moans and whispers slipping out and hands now left his back seeking reprieve on the pillow she lays on. His right hand reaches to hike her leg up his forearms then to his shoulders.

“Levi, I’m near, I don’t think I can take it” Historia says between moans, vocal pitch higher and breathier. She feels his thrusts grow sloppier and growing unrhythmic as he returns to laying on top of her, one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek kissing her, her moans abruptly muffled by his lips. 

“Historia” he grunts, and with one final thrust reaches his high insider of her, as deep as he could. Her nails scratching his back as she lets out a squeal-like sound as she too climaxes. 

Heavy breathing and breaths mingling, Levi kisses her sloppily. Hazy eyes gazing into each other, smiling and just holding each other, more than ecstasy from what they’ve chosen. Love. Each other.

Levi takes the initiative to remove the forecloth of the bed. Take the Gods for that. At Least they would be more comfortable. He takes the handkerchief he found littered among the clothes on the floor but not before Historia sits up to ask where he's going thinking he’s about to leave her. Reassuring he merely wants to make her comfortable by cleaning her, caring for her. 

He slips onto the covers, holding her. She settles her head on his chest, giggling to herself as if this felt like the familiar romance novels she’s read before. The Princess and her Knight. 

“What are you thinking?” Levi asks, curious at the sound of her giggle. Indirectly answering him, all she says were the words he would never dare oppose to. “I’m just.. Glad, I don’t want you to leave Levi”

Their thoughts however were redirected at what was ahead of her, for them. 

“I don’t want to marry him, I won’t, I can’t” she tilts her head lightly, her hand on his chest right where his heart is. He places his hand on top of hers. “Then we’ll find a way, cause I will never allow you to go”

Sliding his hand below her jaw, right on the side of her neck and for the nth time they kissed that night, for the rest of their nights. The moonlight being their only source of illumination was made the witness of two people making their own choices, making each other their own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a one-shot though, maybe continuing given the inspiration? I just love the royal and knight dynamics and Historia and Levi fit those even in canon. Remind though that this was set in the 18th century. Marrying at the age of 18 (actually younger than that) despite differing ages between brides and grooms of noble birth weren't unknown but I do acknowledge that modern times, thankfully, shuns this.


End file.
